Troublesome Trucks (episode)
Troublesome Trucks, retitled Foolish Freight Cars in American releases, is the ninth episode of the first season. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episodes, Show and Yell and The Mayor Runs for Re-Election. Plot Having damaged a coach and caused a lot of trouble recently, James has been confined to the shed for several days. James starts to cry thinking that no one will ever see his red coat again. The Fat Controller finally comes to speak to him and tells him that his recent actions have caused a lot of embarrassment for the railway. James sincerely apologises and the Fat Controller decides to allow him out to pull some trucks. James could not be happier to be let out and eagerly goes to work. At the station, Thomas brings James his trucks and, after teasing him about bootlaces, runs off. James angrily couples himself to the trucks, who tease him for his red paint. James just ignores them and sets off; however, the trucks do not want to go and attempt to hold back. James does not allow them to and drags them out of the station. As the journey continues, the trucks try everything they can to get James to give up, but it is no use as James is determined to prove himself. Finally the train gets to Gordon's Hill and James tries his hardest to run it up as fast as he can. Although it is initially hard, with a sudden jerk it gets easier and James makes it up the hill. However, James' driver stops him and points out that the end of the train became detached and ran down the hill. The trucks stop at the bottom of the hill, where the guard gets out to warn approaching engines. James backs down the hill to pick up the trucks, where Edward has stopped due to the blockage. Edward offers help, but James is determined to do it himself and politely declines. Pulling with every ounce of his strength, James finally makes it to the top of the hill and easily continues on to the station where Edward later arrives with the Fat Controller. James is very worried, knowing the Fat Controller may be angry again. This time, however, the Fat Controller is happy with James, having been aboard Edward's train and seeing everything. Since James made the most troublesome trucks on the line behave, the Fat Controller says that he deserves to keep his red coat. Characters * Thomas * Edward * James * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (mentioned) * Jeremiah Jobling (not named; mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Knapford * The Bus Yard * Maron * The Main Line Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, James the Red Engine. * Stock footage from Thomas and the Trucks is used. * A reference to James and the Coaches is made. * In the restored version, an extended close-up shot of James at Maron is shown. Goofs * When the Fat Controller first speaks to James, his head is turned away from him. * James' tender is derailed while Thomas arranges his train. * When Thomas says "Have you got some bootlaces ready?" there is blu-tak under his lantern. * When James puffs out of the yard the truck at the front loses its face. * When Thomas puffs away laughing, all the trucks are coupled to each other. But when James backs onto the trucks, one at the front is uncoupled. * When the trucks get to the bottom of Gordon's Hill, a truck disappears. It however reappears in the last shot of James pulling the trucks, and it is noticeable. * When James goes up Gordon's Hill the second time, a wire pulls him up. * James' puffing noise is not in sync with his speed. * When the narrator says the line, "Sometimes their axles would run hot", a crew member's shadow is seen at the end of the set. * When Edward is first shown at the bottom of Gordon's Hill, he has no train. When James backs down and couples the lost trucks, look carefully and you can see Edward has at least one truck behind him. * In the close-up of James at Maron, the water tower next to him disappears. * In the last close-up of James going up Gordon's Hill, his driving wheels are not moving. * When James couples up to his train, he is outside the station but when he starts moving off, he is inside. Merchandise * Buzz Books - James and the Troublesome Trucks In Other Languages Gallery File:TroublesomeTruckstitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:TroublesomeTruckstitle1985UKtitlecard.jpg|1985 UK title card File:TroublesomeTrucksrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:FoolishFreightCarsoriginaltitlecard.png|Original US title card File:FoolishFrieghtCars1996TitleCard.png|1996 US title card File:TroublesomeTrucksWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:TroublesomeTrucksSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:TroublesomeTrucksGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card File:ThomasandtheTrucks38.png|Stock footage File:TroublesomeTrucks1.png|James and Thomas File:TroublesomeTrucks2.png File:TroublesomeTrucks3.png|Thomas File:TroublesomeTrucks(episode)3.PNG File:TroublesomeTrucks4.png|Edward, James, and the Fat Controller File:TroublesomeTrucks5.png|Inside James' cab File:TroublesomeTrucks6.png|Milk wagon File:TroublesomeTrucks7.png File:TroublesomeTrucks8.png File:TroublesomeTrucks9.png|James crying File:TroublesomeTrucks10.png File:TroublesomeTrucks11.png|Edward, the Fat Controller, and James File:TroublesomeTrucks12.png|James File:TroublesomeTrucks13.png File:TroublesomeTrucks14.png File:TroublesomeTrucks15.png|James and the Fat Controller File:TroublesomeTrucks16.png|The Fat Controller File:TroublesomeTrucks17.png File:TroublesomeTrucks18.png File:TroublesomeTrucks19.png File:TroublesomeTrucks20.png File:TroublesomeTrucks21.png File:TroublesomeTrucks22.png File:TroublesomeTrucks23.png File:TroublesomeTrucks25.png File:TroublesomeTrucks26.png File:TroublesomeTrucks27.png File:TroublesomeTrucks28.png|Edward and James File:TroublesomeTrucks29.png File:TroublesomeTrucks30.png|James on Gordon's Hill File:TroublesomeTrucks31.PNG File:TroublesomeTrucks32.PNG File:TroublesomeTrucks33.PNG File:TroublesomeTrucks34.png File:TroublesomeTrucks35.png File:TroublesomeTrucks36.png File:TroublesomeTrucks37.png File:TroublesomeTrucks38.png File:TroublesomeTrucks39.png File:TroublesomeTrucks40.jpg File:TroublesomeTrucks41.png File:TroublesomeTrucks42.png File:TroublesomeTrucks43.png File:TroublesomeTrucks44.png|Edward on the bottom of Gordon's Hill File:TroublesomeTrucks45.png File:TroublesomeTrucks46.png|James on the top of Gordon's Hill File:TroublesomeTrucks47.png File:TroublesomeTrucks48.png File:JamesandtheTroublesomeTrucks(BuzzBook).png|Buzz book Episode File:Troublesome Trucks - British Narration|UK Narration File:Foolish Freight Cars - Ringo Starr American narration|Ringo Starr US Narration File:Foolish Freight Cars - George Carlin American Narration|George Carlin US Narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes